


You Look Familiar...

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-11
Updated: 2002-09-11
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: 'He looks familiar. Not like I've seen him in the newspapers, like somewhere else,' she thought as she walked into his office.





	1. You Look Familiar...

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**You Look Familiar...**

**by:** Donna Moss

**Category:** Humor  
**Characters:** Donna, Josh  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Spoilers:** As I see new episodes, I’m going to add new things, everything through current episodes.  
**Summary:** "He’s looks familiar. Not like I’ve seen him in the newspapers, like somewhere else." She thought as she walked into his office.  
**Disclaimer:** They’re not mine, they’re Aaron Sorkin’s and they were just so interesting I have to write stories about them.   
**Author's Notes:** Just a little story I thought of whilst looking at the boy of my dreams, and wondering what would happen if I worked for him 15 years down the road on a campaign trail for the Presidency. I had nothing better to do in 6th period. I hate the American Revolution. Enjoy. 

* * *

Donna P.O.V.

1998

"Who Are You?"

The voice startled me. Who it was startled me even more, even though I had practiced this scenario several times in my head.

"I’m Donna Moss. I’ll be your new assistant."

"Did I have an old assistant?"

"Maybe not."

"Who ARE You?"

"I’m Donna Moss, I went to...."

I still remember that day like it was yesterday, because, actually, it was. 

He looked familiar, not like I had seen him on the news, like, I don’t know, something else.... Oh Well, Joshua Lyman was my boss and now, there was nothing I could do to help it. I’ll have to admit though, I id lie a bit to get in. I kind of assigned myself to his office. I don’t know who Margaret is, but I think I just got her in trouble. 

 

~*~

Next Day 

Josh P.O.V.

I hope this new assistant doesn’t cause trouble. Diane, Donna, something like that. I wanted to tell her off, but somehow I couldn’t. I sensed there was something she wasn’t telling me. Something familiar....

"Mr. Lyman?"

The sound of her voice made me jump.

"Ms. Moss, please don’t sneak up on me like that. What’s that face for?"

"Nothing. What face?"

"The face."

"I’m not making any type of face, Mr. Lyman. Sorry if I scared you."

"When?"

"Earlier, when you jumped."

"I do not get scared."

"Then why did you jump?"

"Never mind, what do you need?"

I do not get scared. Nothing makes me scared. Were we just what’s the word.....bantering? Weird, yet interesting.

"Senator Stackhouse has been on hold on line 4 for 10 minutes."

"Oh jeez, he’s going to be a little cranky."

"A little bit."

"Take messages for the next 30 minutes, and then come in the office, and tell me I have a meeting to go to. OK?"

She cracked a smile. Previously, she had been looking like I was going to fire her on the spot. I wonder what she did....

"That might work."

"Tried and true by John."

"Hoynes?"

That was funny, she almost choked.

"Yeah."

"The girls would be very interested to hear that...."

She said that with this sneaky smirk on her face, like she knew something I didn’t. 

"The girls, What is this? A slumber party?"

 

"Ginger, Bonnie, Cathy, Carol, and um, Margaret. I met some of them after work yesterday."

"Listen, Donna."

She was surprised to hear him call her by her first name. 

"What?" She wondered what she did wrong now. Besides make a personal call 20 minutes ago. She hoped he didn’t find out.

"If we get into the White House, which we will, I will have a certain level of secrecy. That level of secrecy cannot be obtained if you go around blabbing everything to the Brat Pack that we say."

"Oh." She was both hurt and amused at the same time. He sounded so professional.

"If word got out that Hoynes did that, I could be fired."

"Kind of like Boss-Assistant privilege?"

"As you wish."

Now she knew where she had seen him before.

"Oh My God."

*THUD*

"DONNA!"


	2. You Look Familiar... 2

**You Look Familiar...**

**by:** Donna Moss

**Category:** Humor  
**Characters:** Donna, Josh  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Spoilers:** As I see new episodes, I’m going to add new things, everything through current episodes.  
**Summary:** "He’s looks familiar. Not like I’ve seen him in the newspapers, like somewhere else." She thought as she walked into his office.  
**Disclaimer:** They’re not mine, they’re Aaron Sorkin’s and they were just so interesting I have to write stories about them.   
**Author's Notes:** Just a little story I thought of whilst looking at the boy of my dreams, and wondering what would happen if I worked for him 15 years down the road on a campaign trail for the Presidency. I had nothing better to do in 6th period. I hate the American Revolution. Enjoy. 

* * *

Alternating P.O.V.

~*~

Josh P.O.V.

"Oh My God."

***THUD***

"DONNA!" I screamed, as she hit the floor.

"Ow, that really hurt." She rubbed her head as it came in contact with the wall.

"Are you OK?" I asked. I think I snickered a bit as I said this.

"Yeah, I just thought of something."

"What did you think of? It couldn’t have been that bad." Thoughts ran through my head like there was no tomorrow.

"Nothing, it’s kind of embarrassing."

"OK, if you need to talk about it, you know where my office is, obviously." I thought it might be something personal.

"Yeah, I guess I do, it’s just, nothing. It’s nothing like that."

"OK, here." I offered her my hand, and she took it, as she brushed her pants off, and fixed her hair.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly, except for the fact that she was avoiding me. I thought it might have something to do with that ex of hers, Dr. Freeride.

~*~ 20 years earlier~*~

"Remember, the last day for playoffs is November 16th. Have a good day."

November 16th, I’ll have to remember that, I haven’t even started, and we need 6 to get an A. I should have picked the trombone, I’m sure not meeting any guys on the flute. Although there is that guy in 6th period....

"Oh, Hi." He was so cute, & he had no idea that I liked him. But that again, half the girls in school did too. His dimples, his swagger, he walks around like he owns the place.

"Hey, you’re in my 6th period class, aren’t you?" He said.

"Yeah, Sidenbender’s history class."

"Oh, I thought you looked familiar."

"Yeah, anyway, see you around."

"Yeah, maybe."

Then he smiled that smile that makes me melt every time I see it. Maybe it was just 8th grade puppy love, maybe not....

"Bye Donna!"


	3. You Look Familiar... 3

**You Look Familiar...**

**by:** Donna Moss

**Category:** Humor  
**Characters:** Donna, Josh  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Spoilers:** As I see new episodes, I’m going to add new things, everything through current episodes.  
**Summary:** "He’s looks familiar. Not like I’ve seen him in the newspapers, like somewhere else." She thought as she walked into his office.  
**Disclaimer:** They’re not mine, they’re Aaron Sorkin’s and they were just so interesting I have to write stories about them.   
**Author's Notes:** Just a little story I thought of whilst looking at the boy of my dreams, and wondering what would happen if I worked for him 15 years down the road on a campaign trail for the Presidency. I had nothing better to do in 6th period. I hate the American Revolution. Enjoy. 

* * *

Present Day Josh P.O.V.

"Where did you live before you went to college?" I was bored.

"Don’t you have that speech to do or something?"

I smacked my head. I had completely forgotten about that speech.

"But Donna, they forgot to bring the funny, and I don’t think I should have to fix it. It wasn’t my fault." Connie and Bruno had once again screwed up the President’s speech, and forgotten to bring the funny. At least we can always count on one thing. 

"Go ahead, whine like that one more time."

She motioned with her stack of papers at me.

"What are you going to do? Paper cut me to death?"

"For someone who brags about his reading SAT scores so often I think you would have something better to say than "What are you going to do? Paper cut me to death?""

"Touchy Touchy."

"Go do something productive."

"Donna...."

"What?!"

"I need funny people for the speech."

"And?........."

"Know any funny people?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." 

~*~

20 years earlier Josh P.O.V.

"Oh Hi Donna!" I shouted to her retreating figure. Good, she was alone.

"Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t see you."

She seemed happy, I wonder if she knew what the rumors that were going around were about.

"I have something I want to talk to you about."

"OK." She looked nervous.

"Donna, there are rumors, I don’t know if you knew anything, but there are rumors, and they are about well, us. That were...."

"Together?"

"In a certain way, yes. I was wondering if you knew anything about the person, or persons that might have formed or added to these supposed rumors." Wow, I sounded so eloquent. Those are definitely the words I want coming out of my mouth on election day. LYMAN FOR PRESIDENT ’01!

"Yeah."

"You do?" I think my voice just rose an octave.

"But I don’t know if I want to divulge that information." 

"Don’t be flippant."

"I’m not being flippant."

I know she did that on purpose. She flashed me flippant smile, while she said that in a flippant tone-of-voice, while she was standing, I don’t know, flippantly.

"That’s mean, and you know I’m going to find out anyway."

I tried to sound condescending, but somehow I couldn’t. She turned away. As she turned away though, I couldn’t help but notice the look on her face. At first I was confused, but then I recognized it. 

Hurt.

Donna Moss likes me.


	4. You Look Familiar... 4

**You Look Familiar...**

**by:** Donna Moss

**Category:** Humor  
**Characters:** Donna, Josh  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Spoilers:** As I see new episodes, I’m going to add new things, everything through current episodes.  
**Summary:** "He’s looks familiar. Not like I’ve seen him in the newspapers, like somewhere else." She thought as she walked into his office.  
**Disclaimer:** They’re not mine, they’re Aaron Sorkin’s and they were just so interesting I have to write stories about them.   
**Author's Notes:** Just a little story I thought of whilst looking at the boy of my dreams, and wondering what would happen if I worked for him 15 years down the road on a campaign trail for the Presidency. I had nothing better to do in 6th period. I hate the American Revolution. Enjoy. 

* * *

20 years earlier Alternating P.O.V.

"Donna, I need to talk to you about something. Something personal."

Oh God,  Oh God,  Oh God,  Oh God,  Oh God, Oh God,  Oh God,  Oh God, Oh God,  

This doesn’t sound good. I hope he’s not still mad about that flippant thing.

"Donna, do you harbor certain...feelings for me?" Oh God,  Oh God,  Oh God,  Oh God, 

*mumble*

"What?"

"yes."

It wasn’t even a statement, it was more like a squeak.

"Donna, I’ve seen the way you look at me. I’ve seen the way you stay after in class, because I’m always the last one out. I’ve even seen *that note* you have in your pocket. I think it’s more than a mumbled yes." Full of myself much?

Full of yourself much? "More like a hell yes."

Silence.

"I’ll be on my way then. I can tell this conversation is over. I’m sorry."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

I grabbed her arm, but she pulled back.

‘Jeez, man, I’m really sorry? It’s a free country you know. It’s right there in the preamble to the constitution." And secure the blessings of liberty to ourselves and our posterity." I can like whoever I want."

"I know but...."

I grabbed her arm again.

"STOP!"

"Don’t you get it?" this was going to take a lot of guts. 

I kissed her.

He kissed me.

We kissed each other.

"Oh. My. God."

~*~

Present Day

"Josh, can I talk to you about something personal?"

"Yeah, sure about what?"

"About why I collapsed a few weeks ago."

"Oh sit down. I already know why."

"Really? Well, I’ll have my resignation in by morning. I just have to finish up some things. I can tell this is going to be weird. Let me just...."

"Relax, you couldn’t be more wrong."

"Oh."

"You broke up with me. You stopped talking to me, and wouldn’t answer my calls either. You found someone else."

Silence.

"I’m afraid to ask."

"Madeline Laine Hampton."

"Oh God. I’m really sorry. I never meant to...."

"I knew it was going to be weird. I’ll have my resignation in by tomorrow morning, but like I said, I have some things I have to..."

"There is no way you’re going anywhere."

I kissed her.

He kissed me. We kissed each other.

It was the same kiss we shared on that rainy day 20 years ago in the 8th grade B hallway.

"Donna?"

"Hmm?"

"Who did start that rumor?"

"Me."


End file.
